


故人相逢

by lenglianruo



Category: ABO - Fandom, 瓶邪 - Fandom, 盗墓笔记
Genre: F/F, 瓶邪 - Freeform, 盗墓笔记 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglianruo/pseuds/lenglianruo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	故人相逢

吴三省的嘴，骗人的鬼！  
吴邪骂了N遍自己那不靠谱的三叔。再次平复了心态，致力于研究自己怎么从这个主墓室出去。  
一定程度上下斗最忌落单，因为多数的机关陷阱粽子什么的都不是一个人能搞定的，尤其是像自己的这种半吊子。还是个Omega的体质，后期百分百的努力也只能练出来一层薄薄的腹肌。  
吴邪吃了几口干粮，再次起身打量着整间墓室。从穹顶到地砖都是青铜构成的，大约有3个足球场那么大，三四层楼的高度。在手电还有电量的时候吴邪自己的看过墙壁，墙壁上刻了不少壁画，都是神话故事那种类型的，大约讲的是一只麒麟的故事。从出生时天地色变，到神魔之战战功赫赫。后边的吴邪就没来得及看手电就罢工了，中间四根青铜柱子也有着各种麒麟的浮雕。整个墓室里到没有青铜腐朽的味道，反而有种凌冽的气息，仿佛雪山之巅看到日出的那种。  
三叔来的时候说过这个墓大概是在先秦之前，但是那浮雕的精细程度让吴邪一度怀疑那是近代文明的产物。  
然后就是这墓室的主人了。  
棺椁停放在墓室正中央的高台上，也是青铜质地的。好歹家里有这方面的文化熏陶，吴邪一眼便知道这不是自己一己之力能打开的也就没在挣扎，只希望三叔能在干粮吃完之前找到自己，不然老吴家的血脉就要断在这里了。  
至于吴邪是怎么出现的这里的？好问题，吴邪自己也想知道。  
实际上下墓之后一行人并没有发现太难搞定的东西，一直到这个主墓室，三叔这个老油条掰扯了半天都没有发现开门的关窍，吴邪本着凑热闹的想法往前凑了凑手刚挨到那门就直接被一股力量给拽进来了。三叔他们都没反映过来。  
等到自己进来了之后，好家伙，这哪像有门的样子啊！四周墙壁的墙角都没有衔接的缝隙，仿佛一体而成。  
吴邪仔仔细细的瞅着墙角。  
“这真的是古代人民的智慧产品？”  
吴邪放弃一般的瘫坐再墙角。大约是摸索的时间有点长，觉得整个人都有些乏力。过了一会却觉得不太对劲了，不只是乏力，身上还隐隐有些发热。按理说自己最近为了节省干粮吃喝都很少，怎么会热？  
接着没出一会儿，连神志也不是很清醒了。吴邪愣了好长时间才意识到自己进入发情期了。  
连忙软着手脚去扒拉自己带进来的那个背包，出了一些干粮和水，其他的却是没有再多了，这才想起来当时为了减轻自己的负重，抑制剂什么的都放给潘子的背包里了。  
吴邪靠着墙软了下来，自己真的是完结解释了什么叫做屋漏偏逢连阴雨。自己明明不是这个时候啊，这起码提前了半个月好么？  
吴邪轻轻吐了口气调整着呼吸缓解着自己体内越来越燥热的情欲，杯水车薪的效果都没有，墓室中弥漫的雪后初阳一般的气息却陡然便的很有侵略感，仿佛一个alpha的信息素一步步的把吴邪拉入欲望的深渊。  
发情期来的气势汹汹，吴邪没一会就靠着墙壁蜷成了一个拱脚虾，使劲的往青铜的墙壁上贴，不想贴着皮肤的那块青铜墙壁都要被自己暖热了也丝毫没有缓过去得意思。已经背叛自身意志的后穴浸染出了不少的液体，吴邪觉得自己的内裤都湿淋淋的贴在屁股上，又黏又腻很是难受。虽然此时一个人都没有，但是吴邪到底抹不开面子，搁在自己皮带上的手像那泛滥的地方伸了几次又呜咽着缩了回来。  
底裤因为自己的磨蹭有些已经勒进了穴口的褶皱和身前并不是很精神的小吴邪，每一次扭动腰肢不得要领的磨蹭都会让吴邪底底的哼一声，整个人都不由自主的散发出一股淡淡的茶香。  
吴邪的信息素是一股很淡的茶香，喜欢品茶的人会发现那是雨前龙井的味道。但是此刻信息素的主人都自控不能，再淡的香味这样爆发也浓郁的不行。这样的香气似乎太过诱人，那严实合缝的棺椁似乎也被诱惑到了。慢慢的裂开了一条缝隙。  
石棺摩擦的声音在空旷的墓室里很明显，但是吴邪此刻被突如其来的情欲折磨的神志昏沉并没有注意到。等有反应的时候只能模模糊糊的感觉到有个人站在了自己面前。  
带着极具侵略性的雪山初阳的泠冽气息。  
是个alpha。  
吴邪此时已经来不及揪扯这个人是一样被自己吸进这个主墓室的，还是从棺椁里爬出来的粽子了。这个alpha似乎受自己影响也进入了发情期，无孔不入的信息素将自己捆绑的彻底。  
这样锋利的气息让吴邪有邪害怕，甚至连探入内裤的手指都蜷了蜷，整个人都缩成了一个虾球想要逃避这样的侵犯。  
然后蜷缩的身体就被被迫打开了。站在自己身前的人陡然压了下来。一只手就圈住了自己双手的手腕压在了头顶，胸腹贴着胸腹，四肢交缠。  
"你是谁？"  
声音和信息素的味道一样冷的让吴邪打了一个哆嗦，勉强看清了压在自己身上的alpha。是个青年的模样，额前的刘海有些长，几乎遮到了眼睛。隐隐约约能看到一双古井无波的眼神，又似乎藏了些什么在里边。整个紧绷的身体十分有力量，是个标准的alpha。身型似乎又有邪偏瘦了。  
吴邪隐约觉得这眼神和触感都有些熟悉，但是自己明明没有被任何一个alpha近身过。这种熟悉感让吴邪本就不恩么清明的神志显出了一些疑惑。  
压在自己身上的力道放松了一瞬，两人的距离却是越来越近。身上的青年几乎是鼻尖抵着鼻尖的再次问出了自己的问题。  
"你是谁？"  
alpha的信息素配合着质问像风暴一样的侵袭而来。  
吴邪挣了挣，钳制着自己手腕的力量一点也没有松开的意思。只得抬头去回应那人的问题。  
"我叫吴邪"吴邪说完话就后悔了，自己的声音软软糯糯人的还有些沙哑，自己听起来都仿佛勾引。  
"我叫张起灵"  
吴邪还没有明白为什么这个小哥自报家门，一双微凉的双唇就贴了上来。极尽温柔碾转。然后就漏出了自己的更深的欲望。  
探入的唇舌连着自己的舌尖一起卷弄，不时的勾卷过敏感的上颚，甚至将轻声的呜咽都咽在喉咙里。吴邪觉得自己都要喘不过来气了才勉强退了出去接完了自己的后半句话。  
"是你的天乾。"  
吴邪自从分化成omega以来，别说接吻了，大街上和一个alpha距离小于3米，自家三叔都想把那个alpha给剁成肉渣渣。更别说这这样高段位的接吻选手了。  
吴邪先喘了几口气才从浑浑噩噩的大脑中拽出了一丝清明。  
天乾？天乾是什么？听起来有点耳熟。隐约记得三叔好像说过上古时代也有AO之分，不过当时并没有洋文的传入，并不是这么个叫法，好像就是天乾和地坤。  
不过因为神魔之战，两者被战争消耗殆尽们只剩下了中庸，也就是bete。直到进入已知文明，才有些人有重新有了这两者的特性，被称之为返祖。自己就是返祖的一员。  
这个人说自己是天乾。。。那他的得活了多久？  
但是脑袋本就不怎么清明，身体也软的不像话，吴邪只能迷茫的看着身上的人。这样的表情似乎取悦了这位alpha。稍微放松了钳制吴邪双手的力道，一下一下的啄着人的眼睑。力度轻的有些痒，逼得吴邪半合着眼摇头，吐了一口身体里的热气，轻声求饶。“痒。。”  
那人从善如流的从眼睑挪开，又挪到了吴邪的下巴。仿佛确认是否可口一样的咬了上去。  
吴邪觉得自己仿佛就是一盘子菜，身上的人拿着筷子戳戳点点。  
粗的有些吓人筷子，不过只有一根，戳在吴邪的大腿根，烫的吴邪整个人都愣住了。  
这个愣住的功夫两个人就肉贴肉的压在了一起，周身的衣服一眨眼全部被垫在了自己身下。  
但是显然身上的这个alpha并没有打算强上的意思，原本在揉捏着吴邪后腰的手沿着臀缝摸到了已经湿淋淋的穴口，一点点的安抚着褶皱，不想那处湿滑的要命，指节一下子就陷了进去。从未被人碰触的地方突然被异物闯入，吴邪整个人都挣扎起来了。  
这样的挣扎似乎让这个小哥十分的不悦，一晃眼就换了个十成十的压制姿势。头顶双手的钳制骤然加紧，双唇相贴，那灵巧的舌头舔舐过牙关缠着舌尖甚至还想往更深的地方探去，胸腹紧紧的贴在一起，两人都有些挺立的乳尖时不时的磨蹭在一起。带来了难耐的痒意。  
耻骨相贴，膝盖相抵。双脚也被压制住了。那在后穴作乱的手指也一气全部探了进去，吴邪轻声的呜咽也被两人吞咽了下去，只剩下了一声不清不楚的轻哼。  
探入后穴的手指有些凉，高热而又湿滑的穴肉瞬间收到了刺激却不知识该放开还是搅紧，十分的不得章法，却让吴邪感受了个实在，那手指似乎很长，指节分明，手型一定很好看。  
大约是omega的本性，一根手指很快就满足不了重新燎原的欲望。难耐的扭动着腰肢，想要更多。然后另一只手指就也探了进来。  
两个略长的手指在自己的甬道内按压琢磨，似乎再找什么。连空气中的凌冽的味道都似乎蛰伏了一些。  
那摸索的手指突然擦过某个地方的时候，吴邪整个人都挣扎起来了。一股无法言喻的快感从那处传了过来，几乎让人弹起来。  
“唔。。。别。。小哥。。别碰那里。”吴邪蹭了蹭身下的衣服，想让那作乱的手指退出来，不想却是被压制的更紧实了，然后那手指仿佛咬住了猎物的捕食者。用更重的力道冲着那处压了下去。  
吴邪瞬间就叫了出来，连身前不怎么管用的小吴邪都颤颤巍巍的立了起来。但是猎物显然不可能收到优待。那两根手指几乎放弃的其他的地方，一下狠过一下的按压着那敏感的地方。一阵阵陌生而又致命的快感让吴邪几乎喊了出来，但是那声音显然只能给自己带来更大的祸端。全身无论怎么挣扎都纹丝不动，几乎是全然被压制着承受着快感。  
吴邪一度觉得自己仿佛被捆缚在刑架上的人，怎样的求饶都毫无用处。  
快感几乎积累到了极致，眼看就要找到了发泄的出口，那作乱的手指却是突然撤了出去。  
这种仿佛噎了一口气的感觉简直难受的要命，吴邪十分不满意的去瞪身上的人。却是感觉身上的人似乎被自己瞪怕了还是怎么，动作突然停顿了一下，然后整个人稍微起来了一点，两只手握住自己的腰，就有个庞然大物抵在了自己的后穴，然后一口气顶了进来。  
那巨物显然不是不是两个人手指可以比拟的，纵然已经做过了扩张，这样的尺寸还是让吴邪觉得自己被撑裂了。连快要爆发的快感都压了下去，整张脸几乎皱成了一团纸。  
“太。。唔。，。。太大了。。出。。。出去”  
张起灵却是轻轻吻上了吴邪紧皱的眉头，埋在他身体里等他适应，似乎想到了什么回了句。“不大的。”  
吴邪简直想打人，但是现在连手指都是软的，眼神都没什么杀伤力，只能生生挨过了这波无法言喻的痛感。  
却是没有想过omega的体质不是那么能等的，体内生生含着一个巨物，却是连磨蹭都没有，那些软肉仿佛像是不满足一样，开始分泌出更多的液体，讨好一般还是吮吸着那经络分明的巨物。  
一丝丝的快感再次慢慢汇聚，吴邪开始还侧着头将自己埋在衣服堆了，和身上的人僵持，不想还没多大一阵功夫就不由自主的想要让它动一动了。最后一丝清明拉扯着不让自己开口，身体却开始叛主求荣的磨蹭。  
身上的人似乎忍的也很辛苦，低头吻了吻吴邪咬紧的下唇将他的双腿架在自己肩上，卡着一层腹肌的腰身就开始大开大合的进出。  
吴邪被顶的往前一蹭，又被那双手卡了回来。十分被迫的接受着这样毫无遮拦的操弄，体内敏感的地方已经被人发现，自是挨着最终的顶撞，几乎没下都要狠狠饿划过那致命的地方在往更深的地方。  
初经人事的小omega喘息和呜咽都带上了哭腔，被快感冲击的几乎忘记了自己在叫喊了些什么。  
但是钳制着自己的人似乎并不是很满足，似乎很是喜欢自己好不容易练出来的那层腹肌，摸索了好一会又去照顾颤颤巍巍立起来的小吴邪。  
前后双重的刺激扯断了吴邪最后一丝神志，整个人都呜咽的哭了出来求身上的人慢一点，身体却枉顾自身意志，咬的越发欢快了。  
大约是觉得这样不太方便，那个叫张起灵的alpha直接将吴邪翻了个身，跪伏在凌乱不堪的衣物上，提着腰臀从身后有把自己埋了进去。  
这样似乎定到了更深的地方，顶端瞬间就顶到了生殖腔的入口。本就已经轻微张开的入口陡然碰到这样的灼热，酥麻的要命，吴邪原本还在撑着的双臂突然就塌了下去，腰肢弯出来了一个柔软到不可思议的弧度。已经有些模糊的神志只能呜咽的说出一些不要进去之类的话，但是身上的人显然没有听，顺着吴邪塌陷的弧度也俯身下去，吮吸着他有些敏感的耳垂，呼吸有些急促却也还算平稳。一个挺腰将自己巨物的头部全部埋进了生殖腔。  
吴邪连呜咽的声音都被卡在了喉咙里，觉得自己体内的有一股液体直接冲着那巨物都头淋了下去，烫的那灼热青筋乱跳。  
“这里需要多扩张些，不然一会你会耐受。”那声音也沙哑的厉害。咬着吴邪的耳垂低喃着解释。  
但是吴邪现在耳鸣的厉害，根本就听不到他说什么。虽然有衣物垫着，双膝也磨得生疼。身上的人似乎也发现了这点，直接就这背入的姿势，捞着吴邪的膝弯，像是小儿把尿的姿势将人抱了起来。巨物却没有退出来。  
这样不着地的姿势太过诡异，吴邪本能的挣扎想要下去，身后的巨物却是随着走动猛然又顶入了生殖腔。吴邪整个人就软了下来，双手下意识的握着那手臂，只觉得那手臂紧实的仿佛铁块，又硬又热。  
这样被抱着走了十几步吴邪就完全受不了了，每一步那巨物都狠狠的擦过敏感点顶进了生殖腔，快感并着酸麻的感觉简直让人不知所错，吴邪都的呻吟声都带这哭嗝，那人也不见停下反而又走上了高处的台阶。  
这番感觉更是要命了，大腿没往上抬一下，那硕大的头部几乎就全部埋进了生殖腔然后又全部拔出，带着生殖腔的软肉似乎都要翻出来了。  
等到吴邪觉得自己被放在柔软的地方时，几乎没有了任何反抗和呻吟的力量，任由那人也一起压了下来。  
张起灵将自己的巨物全然埋了进去。抵进了生殖腔最内里的地方。咬着吴邪的耳垂说出来了自自己醒过来就一直藏在心里的想法。  
“我是不是在哪里见过你？”  
但是吴邪却是全然听不见了。最后的意识停留在了埋在自己身体里的巨物似乎又粗大了一圈，形状也有些诡异，似乎带了倒刺，紧紧的扣住了自己的生殖腔口。然后大股热液灌满了自己的生殖腔。过多的快感终于达到了自己的承受的极限，吴邪沉入了意识的深海。

凌冽的雪山气息和那潮湿的草木香气融合在了一起，充斥着整个青铜房间，有些悠远而又悠长。

远在长白山的一个人影走进了漫天的雪山中间，嘴角裂出了一个诡异笑容  
“终于醒了。”


End file.
